


Be my red headed princess.

by Mermaidcaptain



Category: Homestuck, mermaidstuck - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mermaidstuck, Pepsicola, Suicide mention, Tags Are Hard, Weird smut, because theres nothing to put on here, boy on boy, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidcaptain/pseuds/Mermaidcaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave get's in some trouble at school, bro get's fed up with it and sends dave to New England to spend the summer with his aunt and cousins. He's upset, of course, I mean, he surrounded by water, which wouldn't be a problem, but dave has a fear of water, but he may just come over that, when he meets a dorky kid named john. Who happens to be a mermaid. Maybe this summer won't be so bad afterall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my second fanfic i've ever written, my first doing something like mermaidstuck. This chapters pretty short but they'll get Longer.....maybe.......probably.... *they won't i'm terrible*
> 
> But yeah, tell me if you like this. I'll appreciate it.
> 
> Also! This work was inspired by a lovely and very talented writer that a adore and I hope that they don't hate me because I was late with the credit, I was having problems with my computer. But you can check them and there work out here ===>http://archiveofourown.org/works/403607/chapters/665389

Your name is dave, and you are contemplating on killing yourself.

Okay, so maybe not actually killing yourself but you get it. You hate this place, you hate it with a burning passion and you have quite a few reasons for this. One, you're stuck here with your snarky ass cousin and her mom, yes you love them, with all your goddamn heart but you can only take so much. Your second reason would be the weather, it’s rainy and hot and gloomy. You hate it. But it’s not always like that, sometimes is crazy hot where you can’t go outside and other times its freezing cold and it feels like it should be snowing but for some crazy ass reason its not. All of that can happen in a matter of days. And the third and most important thing, you're terrified of the ocean, you can’t swim, and you're certain that you will die even being ten feet away, but never the less your brother has sent you away to live in a house right next to the ocean.

Lovely.

 

You were sitting on the couch with your cousin and one of the only people you know here, jade harley, rose introduced you when you were really young, and you’ve just stayed in touch since then, she’s really cute, she wears big round glasses that wouldn't look right on anyone but her, ultimately she’s a very quirky and energetic girl, kinda reminds you of puppy, kinda. Rose was more like you, you both had blond hair, though yours was more of a white color, she also had slightly purple eyes, a weird color, but still not as weird as yours. You were all being yelled at aunt, she’s usually not the one to yell, mostly because she usually has a hangover and can’t bear it, but she hadn’t started drinking yet so she took it as her opportunity to set ‘some much needed rules.’ “You guys can't sit in this house all summer without doing anything, you haft to go outside and socialize, spend some time with each other. And dave if your want to keep those eyes I suggest you stop rolling them. Now i’m not saying you can’t have lazy days or just stay inside and hang out sometimes, you just need to get out, especially you rose, dave. You guys are so pale, jade your fine, might as well be a fucking indian over there.” Jade giggled, you sighed irritably, and rose just kept her calm composure, even though you knew she was loosing it on the inside, what would she do without her errotic fanfictions? She looked over at you with a glare, as if she just read your mind.

“Now, tonight we are all going out to the beach” she continued. “We’re going to ride on the boat and just have a good time. Okay? And yes, dave, you haft to go.” She added the last part, knowing you would try and weasel your way out of going. damnit. 

 

All of that lead of to the present, you’re sitting on a boat, tense as fuck, and holding on for dear life as you go farther and farther out into the ocean, contemplating on killing yourself, not literally, but as stated before, you get the idea. Rose walks up to you, a calm smile on her face, she sits, crossing her legs, “So dave, I hear you still have a fear of water then?” She asked, you know she didn’t mean it in a mocking way but you're under a lot of stress and can’t help but to snap “Yeah I am, now can you go be a snarky pain in the ass to someone else?” She gave you a look, but she knew you didn’t mean it, and she knew your situation “You know, jade and I could help you with this, I could provide you with finding out why it is you’re scared of water and jade could teach you how to swim.” Dave growled “Rose, I don’t want you or jades help, I just want to get off this fucking boat and I want to go in my room and listen to my sick beats, maybe draw a comic.” Rose rolled her eyes at the mention of the webcomic, you ignored her, your comic was sweet. “well, if you ever change your mind, we’re here, and you have all summer.” She have you a slight smile and stood, walking back over to rose and your aunt roxy. You look over to them, watching them for awhile, then look out into the water, you swear you see a giant ass fish swimming right alongside the boat, but you blink a few times, and it’s gone. You sigh, you can tell that it’s going to be a long summer.


	2. Maybe this summer won't be so bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets a lil sick. Cute fishy boys are an enigma to dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be longer and better. *no it wont im a dirty liar*
> 
> This work was inspired by a lovely and very talented writer that a adore and I hope that they don't hate me because I was late with the credit. But you can check them and there work out here ===>http://archiveofourown.org/works/403607/chapters/665389

Your name is dave, you wake up in your bed, feeling drowsy and a bit sick. You can’t really remember what happened last night on the boat, but you don’t have time to swell on the matter before your jumping up and running to the bathroom, you get down on your knees and puke into the toilet. After about twenty minutes you stand, shakily, your wipe your mouth and look into the mirror, you glasses aren’t there, so you see your eyes, you hadn't noticed they were missing, but it would explain your headache, they were sensitive to light, one of the reasons you wore the sunglasses in the first place. 

 

You looked pale, paler than usual that is. God damnit, you were sick. You rarely got sick but you knew that when you did it hit you hard. And hit you it did. You spent the next two weeks throwing up every morsel you ate, shivering even though you were wrapped up in all the blankets in the house, and sweating when you took a cold shower. But you eventually got over it, and right when you started to show signs of feeling better your aunt sent you off outside to spend some time on the beach, since you had been stuck inside for awhile, you did so, reluctantly you might add, but you did it. 

 

So you find yourself walking along the beach, keeping a distance away from the water of course, you stay this way, picking up a shell every once in awhile, throwing it out, you don’t worry about running into anyone, this was a private part of the beach that your aunt and rose owned, so that’s why you're surprised to see a young boy sitting on a rock out on the ocean, close to the edge, you could easily go over to him by climbing over a few more rocks.

You only see his upper half, he looks to be sleeping, or sun bathing, both? You don’t care you do make your way over to him, yo make sure to be extra careful on the rocks, you get as close as you dare, fearing that you may slip, you can still only see his upper half, you speak up. “yo, you know this is private property right?” Your voice is calm, cool, you have a bit of a southern drawl, not as thick as your bros though, but noticeable none the less. 

 

The boy looked up at you, yeah he was definitely sleeping, he took a moment to process what was happening and what you had said, he blinked a few times and used his arms to lift himself to be a level with you. “what do you mean ‘private property?’ you can’t own the beach.” 

 

He used one of his hands to rubs his eyes, you roll yours “Yes, you can. If it’s on your property that you pay for then yes, you get to choose who can be on it and who can’t. God do you know nothing about home owning or basic human things?” You asked. The boy gave you a look, a small smile. “You’re the boy from the boat, I saw you two weeks ago, you were talking with rose, I watch her alot.” He giggled. He fucking giggled. 

 

You raised an eyebrow, “you watch her? That’s kinda creepy kid.” The black haired boy rolled his eyes “No it’s not, well, not for me. I can’t really talk to her, i’m actually not allowed to be speaking to you. But...you’ll be my exception.” He brought himself up closer to your face “Now, what’s your name blondy?”

 

You backed up a bit before answering him “Dave, Dave strider. Now what do you mean you can’t talk to her, and that i’m your ‘exception’? just walk up and talk to her if you have the hots for her. No one can tell you who you can can’t speak with.” John merely giggled again, “You humans really are blind aren’t you?” This caught you off guard.

“Did you just say ‘you humans’?” The boy smiled, and motioned you to come closer, you did, slowly, he went right to your ear and whispered “Look closer.” Then backed away, you stared at him, then realized. He had gills, on his neck. fucking gills. You kept staring, until he spoke again. “Hmm, i’m afraid I must leave now, you should go home to, there’s going to be a nasty storm.” he was about to back up when he stopped and looked at you again

“I’m john. By the way. Don’t tell anyone about me. Just don’t make this the last time we meet.” Then he dived into the water. You turn to go back to your aunts beach house, You swear that you saw the same deep blue and black fish you saw on the boat, you wonder…. nah, you push the thought from your head, it was probably some kind pulling a prank. But, you find yourself hoping it wasn’t. Maybe this summer won’t be so bad afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I was a liar. Also thanks for the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> And the end. End of chapter one. It's done. Whoo. Yeah. That took three days because procrastination ya know. But comments and kudos encourage me. Yeah. I'm bad at this. *hides* Until next time. Au revoir!


End file.
